Paper Hearts
by Kc-Mj
Summary: I am a paper heart. Torn, ruined, and thrown away, yet I still manage to work. I am a paper heart that refuses to stop beating, so please be gentle with my heart. For I don't think it can take another tear. Oc x Hakuyuu/Hakuren
1. Chapter 1

Power. That was the vibe rolling off the man in front of me. He stood above me, as I kneeled in respect. For respect was the one thing that I truly did feel for him. He created an empire out of soil, nothing more than the people. He was truly a great Emperor. The First Emperor of Kou stands before me as I can do nothing but bow.

"You wish to make an alliance between Kou and Yoro?" His voice rang across the courtroom. He had two sons standing behind him, and his wife right next to him. All their gazes were hard, except one. But even his held curiosity.

"Yes." My answer was firm and confident.

"If your King wished to make an alliance, he should've come himself." Yeah, he should have. Instead he sent me, the 'black sheep' of the family. I tightened my hand around my fist, as an answer ran across my mind.

"Emperor, would you like the truth or a lie?" I looked up at him. My imperial purple eyes met intense blue eyes.

"Would you lie?" One of his sons asked. It was the one that looked a bit more childish than the other.

"Depends on if you wish for a lie." I bowed my head slightly. It was silent for a few seconds, until the powerful voice rang out,"Truth."

"My King, no offense to you Emperor, thinks of you lightly." I could feel the slight anger in the room, the rukh were fluttering.

"And what do you think of all this?" The older son asked. I took a deep breath, then looked up,"I think you are not to be taken lightly at all, Emperor." A flash of curiosity crossed his eyes.

"Why is that? What good is out of this alliance that you wish to make with us?"

"It is clear that you are still a new country, however despite being new you hold great power when it comes to the army. You, Emperor, have a powerful army that would put most to shame. As for my opinion on the trading, Emperor, we are both army powered Nations. Except mine specializes more in knowledge along with Magoi Manipulation. Not to mention we are both on opposite sides of this country. We both have been gaining Nations at incredible speed. With each of us on either side, trapping the smaller nations between two great nations, the chances of them running reduces. Also, we both receive different things when it comes to our ports. We have stuff you don't receive at yours, and you have stuff we don't receive at ours. Emperor, the trading that could happen between our Nations could be the most efficient next to Ballbad and Reim, along with the unity of powerful nations could make us almost unstoppable." Too many words for my liking, but seeing him thinking about made it worth it.

"This decision will take time, you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Was the only answer I received. I bowed my head and took my exit. I could feel my nodashi shift against my bare skin as I walked out of the room. My personal guard was waiting for me outside the doors. He bowed when he saw me, and walked along side me as I headed anywhere but my room.

"Princess, you sure talked a lot today." His voice said. I turned to look at him, and his heterochromic eyes stared into my eyes.

"Seems that I did." My dress dragged against the floor everywhere I walked. It was a simple white kimono underneath a very beautiful scarlet red kimono coat that had light pink and white flowers at the bottom of the sleeves and dress. My obi was black, and basic. I didn't like clothes like these. They were hard to move in and they made me feel trapped. My hair was rich black had reached my hips. Half of my bangs on the left side were pulled back and held in place with a purple butterfly clip. The bangs faded in with my hair, and my right side bangs went if to the side and curled along side my cheek. I had a stray strand that went down between my eyes and over the bridge of my nose and stopped when it was slightly over it. My black hair complimented my eyes, or so I've been told.

"Princess," the dark brown hair guard called out.

"Yes?"  
"Do you know where you are going?" I shook my head.

"I see." I continued to walk down the confusing hallways, until,"Princess!" I turned around with my guard to face to certain princes coming towards me. Both had kind smiles on their faces as they got closer. Unfortunately, I could feel mine remain the forever stoic expression it bore.

"Our apologies, it seems we haven't introduced ourselves." The older looking one said. He bowed slightly,"My name is Hakuyuu Ren, and I am the first imperial prince." Thought so.

"Hello, I'm Hakuren Ren, the second imperial prince." He to bowed. My guard, along with me bowed,"My apologies, for I have not formally introduced myself. I am Mikazuki Ametsuchi, the third princess of Yoro." I then gestured to my guard,"And this is Takashi, my personal guard."

"Ametsuchi?" Hakuren asked. I nodded.

"I thought your last name would be Jimmu." Hakuyuu said. I stood up and looked at them. I was a head shorter that Hakuren, so I had to look up a bit to meet their gazes, considering the distance between us.

"If I was a boy, then yes, my name would be Jimmu." Hakuren looked even more confused.

"You see, Prince Hakuyuu and Prince Hakuren, in my country if you are a girl, you receive your mother's maiden name. If you are a boy then you receive your father's name. It is of no exception even in the royalty household."

"Oh~" Hakuren smiled in understanding. Hakuyuu looked at me and said,"So your mother's maiden name was is Ametsuchi."

"Yes."

"What a pretty name you have. Both first and surname." He smiled kindly at me. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and looked the other way immediately.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I heard chuckling and looked at the second prince,"Want us to show you around?"

"I couldn't possibly ask that of you, Prince Hakuyuu and Prince Hakuren." I bowed.

"Nonsense, we're not busy today anyways." He smiled and started leading the way. I followed him with Takashi behind me, and Prince Hakuyuu next to him. Standing directly next to him made me feel shorter than I really needed to.

"The way you spoke today," Prince Hakuren started,"Sounded as if you have done this before." Prince Hakuyuu finished. They were both looking at me now. Getting his question, I shrugged slightly,"Rarely do I speak in front of high ranking people, let alone an Emperor."

"Why's that?" Prince Hakuren asked. I looked to the side,"Because I am the 'black sheep' of my family." Was all I said. Prince Hakuren looked as if he was going to ask more, but a young voice cut him off.

"Ren nii-san! Yuu nii-san!"

"Hakuryuu, don't run." I looked and saw two young children run towards them. One was a young boy, and the other was a young girl. She was clearly older, and was clearly going to be a beauty when she was older.

"Hey there Hakuryuu." Prince Hakuren smiled and picked up said child. They both smiled, and the young girl looked my way.

"Onii-san, who is that?" She asked. Prince Hakuyuu smiled and patted her head,"Hakuei, this is the princess of Yoro." I bowed to Hakuei,"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Hakuei." She seemed taken aback. Then she smiled, and bowed back.

"Thank you, and what is your name?"

"Mikazuki." I stood up after that. She continued to look at me, and I could feel another gaze on me. I looked at the young Prince Hakuryuu, and bowed,"Pleasure to meet you, Young Prince Hakuryuu." He blushed a bit, but then bowed back, with Prince Hakuren's help.

"Princess Mikazuki, can we call you Mika nee-san?" Hakuei asked.

"If that is what you wish." She smiled,"In that case, I hope to see you around Mika nee-san." She grabbed Hakuryuu's hand and led him further down the halls. Takashi was still standing stone still.

"Your siblings," I started, gaining the attention of both Princes,"they're cute." This earned a smiled from Prince Hakuyuu and a laugh from Prince Hakuren.

"They are, aren't they." Prince Hakuren smiled. Prince Hakuyuu continued to stare at me,"Do you have younger siblings?" I nodded.

"Do you not get along with your siblings?" Prince Hakuren asked, a slight furrow in his brow. I could see Takashi shift slightly. Showing his sign of concern in this topic.

"Only the older ones. I think I get along pretty well with the younger ones." I shrugged slightly.

"Oh." Prince Hakuren said. I then took a look at my surroundings and noticed that we were in a garden. I looked around everywhere. It was extremely beautiful.

"How pretty." I mumbled without knowing.

"It is isn't it." Prince Hakuyuu smiled. I looked at one of the many peach trees. A slight breeze passed through. Gently taking my hair with it along with some blossoms from the tree. It was so calming.

"Princess, my apologies, but you have some things that you wished to finish." Takashi's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, then sighed.

"You're right, thank you, Takashi." Prince Hakuren and Prince Hakuyuu looked at me confused. I bowed,"My apologies Princes, however it seems that I have somethings that I must do. Thank you for your time today as well. I deeply appreciate it."

"No problem. It was nice talking with you." Prince Hakuyuu said, and Prince Hakuren smiled,"Hope to see you tomorrow."

After that I walked back to the hallways that led to my room.

"Takashi,"

"Yes, princess?"

"No, nevermind. My apologies." I said as I continued to walk to my room,"It is no problem, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks since I have had the meeting with the Emperor and his sons, and I was antsy. I haven't practiced in three weeks, nor have I touched my nodashi in that amount of time either. I was worried about the trading at home, and stressed for my younger siblings. I have nothing to take my mind off of the stress, since I had no idea where the library was, nor the training grounds. I would've left earlier, but somehow Hakuryuu and Hakuei have been convincing me to stay longer. Takashi would always chuckle when I became a mess when the waterworks started. However, it was settled, in the next day I will be leaving.

"Mikazuki-sama." I looked towards the door. I was currently sitting on a porch that overlooked the gardens. I had green tea and some wagashi. In the doorway stood one of the royal family's cousin, Kouen. I was introduced to Kouen the second day of my arrival. Apparently, he and Takashi were practicing together, and one of them went overboard, resulting a fight to breakout. It was settled now, but the little uproar caused a new meeting between people to take place.

"Kouen-kun." I greeted him. I turned my head back to Hakuryuu, who took the liberty to practice right in front of me. I didn't mind, in fact I enjoyed watching him practice. It was cute. However, I could feel a twinge of fear at the thought of innocent little Hakuryuu being exposed to the cruel world. He will, sooner or later, just hopefully not anytime soon. I could hear more footsteps coming her way.

"Good morning, Mikazuki-sama."

"Hello, Mikazuki-sama." Two voices, distinguishably identifiable, greeted me.

"Good morning, Hakuyuu-sama, Hakuren-sama." I replied. Hakuyuu and Hakuren smiled at me, before their eyes landed on Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu, what are you doing? You know better than to practice in the garden, let alone in front of Mikazuki-sama." Hakuyuu scolded, making Hakuryuu pouted. I could feel a hair of irritation at his words. Yet I kept my stoic face.

"It's fine, Hakuyuu-sama, I enjoy watching him practice." I commented as politely as I could. These people were just like the people at home, degrading me because of my gender. I hated it. It was the most infuriating thing in the world.

"Are you sure?" I know he was doing it out of respect, but Hakuyuu gave me a look saying that I didn't have to lie. And lie I wouldn't.

"Yes, it's quite enjoyable to watch." Takashi was probably laughing at my self control at the moment. I could feel his eyes, and hear the faint sound of his clothes ruffling due to his shoulders shaking. The rukh around him danced in laughter, making me slightly even more annoyed.

"Okay then." Hakuyuu's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Hakuren was sitting next to me, and Hakuyuu helped Hakuryuu by correcting his form a bit. He had a lot of openings, some even fatal. , but he was still learning, so they will slide.

"So, you like sword fights and all that?" Hakuren asked. A thousand responses, ranging from truth to lies, appeared in my head.

"They're interesting."

"That's weird. I thought most girls simply like flowers and all that." Hakuren commented. I felt rage build up even more, I could here Takashi give an awkward cough. Hakuren gave him a weird look before turning back to watching Hakuryuu and Hakuyuu practice. I could feel him wait for an answer as we simply watched.

"Most. I like them, but I find swords and tactics more interesting." I answered. I could feel the rukh brush against my cheek, as the memories of a soldier flooded my mind. He was a proud soldier, and he died a noble death.

"Tactics?" Kouen's voice rang in confusion. I flinched a bit, he caught it. They all did as I could feel even Hakuyuu's gaze on me. I got a bit nervous, considering the position I got myself in. Thankfully, Takashi was there to get me out.

"Princess, you need to pack for tomorrow." He commented. I spoke up,"Ah, you're right." Hakuryuu dropped his bamboo sword and ran to me.

"You can't leave!" He hugged my waist and I simply pat his head.

"I'm sorry, Hakuryuu-sama but I have to."

"Why?" I gently ran my hand against his cheek, trying to stop the forming tears.

"Because I have a country I need to get back to."

"Can't you stay here?" I chuckled inwardly. He sounded just like one of my younger siblings. I shook my head,"No, but I would love to visit you, and Hakuei." I was quick to add in order to ensure him that'll we'll see each other in the future. He buried his face in my black obi, and hugged me tighter. I continued to rub his back along with his head. Eventually, he fell asleep, and I continued to run my fingers through his dark navy locks.

"You're really good with children." Hakuren smiled when he saw his baby brother asleep on my asleep. I nodded,"I have a lot of younger siblings." Was the only thing I said. I gently removed Hakuryuu's arms from around me, and gently placed him in Hakuren's lap. I quietly and swiftly got up. I bid my farewells before heading to my room. Takashi followed, just as quietly.

"You almost gave yourself away, princess" He commented quietly. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes,"You make it sound as if I have something to hide." Takashi smirked,"You know, your father would be furious if he found out that you told them."

"It's none of his concern, besides it's nothing bad. Just simply different." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face as I said this. I can hear Takashi chuckle a bit.

"Also, would you tell my father if I did say anything?" I looked back at him, and blue and green eyes looked back. His lips formed a small smile, as he placed his hand over his heart and gave a bow at the waist.

"Of course not, princess. After all, I follow your orders, not his Majesty's." I sighed at this,"Becareful how loud you say that, you'll be killed for that." I muttered as I strolled away.

It was time to go, my bags were packed and loaded onto the carriage. The horses neighed in anticipation, eager to get home, along with some of the soldiers. Takashi was quiet and stoic, not giving a hint of emotion. Before we left, I gave a bow to the Emperor, and his family. Hakuryuu was crying and Hakuei was trying not to. Hakuyuu and Hakuren simply waved. I left, needing to get home as soon as possible. My nodashi was resting along my shoulder as I rested in the carriage. A familiar eight pointed star shined at me, as I hummed. Goodbye Kou, welcome home Yoro.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since I arrived home. The first thing I had to do was report to my father, then go greet my younger siblings. As much as I loved them, it was exhausting. I didn't even get to sleep right away, I had work to do. However, I made sure that Takashi got the rest he deserved, even if it meant strapping him down to his bed. Thankfully, Yoro's trading and port went haywire. I just had a lot of items that needed to be marked, and counted for. It was just simply exhausting.

Today, I was wearing my usual clothing. It was a red kimono that cut off 6 inches from hips, and had a slit that a black skirt peeped through. My obi was also black, and I had a gold obi-kazari with a red camellia made of glass. My top hung off my shoulder, and cut off slightly after my elbows. I had on a back cloth covered my breast, with only the straps and beginning of it showing. It gave me cleavage, but hey it's not like anyone looked. I had two bamboo armor called sode on my shoulders, and on my hips were kasazuris. I had forearm guards, and my boots went over my knees a bit, all these were black. My nodashi hung across my back, extending past my hip a bit. My hair had it's usual style, except it was in a high ponytail with a red glass camelia kanzashi hanging at the base. Overall, I showed a decent amount of skin, but covered most of the important things. Despite being the black sheep, I walked with my back straight, and shoulder back. My chin was up, and my imperial purple eyes were emotionless.

As I rode up to the palace, I noticed an unfamiliar carriage, with very familiar guards. I felt Takashi's gaze on me as I paused. I sighed,"So it seems they made their decision."

"So it may seem." A stables boy came running up, and bowed. I dismounted, and handed him the reigns to my horse. Takashi did the same, and thanked him as he did so. I patted the boy's head, before heading off. I quietly walked through the pearl hallways, the only sound was my heels slighting clicking. I could hear the familiar voices of my younger siblings talking to someone. Takashi looked at me, and I shrugged, showing he could do whatever. Takashi nodded and went ahead to check out what was going on. I followed behind him, my pace was even and controlled. Each step I took, was each step to see what destiny had for me. The rukh were humming, and in some cases I could hear the voices singing. I gave a small smile at the sound. Before I reached the final step to the second floor, I was greeted by three of my younger siblings.

"Welcome back, Onee-sama!"

"Welcome home!" And the youngest just reached their arms for me, giggling and babbling. I smiled at them,"I'm back." The oldest of the three was Kanko, who was only eight. She had soft amber hair that was cut in a bob, stopping at below her ears. She had pine green eyes that sparkled. Next was Chokyu, who was five. She had caramel hair, that was in pigtails, and she also had pine green eyes. Then, there was Konoe, who was eight months. He had dark brown hair, and robin egg blue eyes. He was the youngest of all the children, including myself.

I picked up Konoe, and held Chokyu's hand. Kanko held onto the end of kimono, and we walked back to where they came from. Konoe was having a blast playing with the thin strand of hair, and Chokyu was simply talking about her adventure in the garden. Kanko would butt in every now and then to correct her, but overall she kept silent. When we finally rounded a corner, three very familiar people stood there.

"Hakuyuu-sama, Hakuren-sama, Kouen-san." I said there names in slight shock. Takashi was there, seeming to be talking to them along with the oldest of my four younger siblings, Rokujo. He had light amber hair that matched Kanko's, and cobalt blue eyes. He was 14, and starting to become a young man. His eyes widened when they saw me,"Welcome home, Onee-san." He greeted.

"It is good to be back." I replied. Kanko and Chokyu were now around their older brother, as I held onto Konoe. I then bowed to the two Kou princes and their guard.

"Welcome to the Yoro Nation, I apologize that I couldn't be here to welcome you to our home."

"No, no, it's fine." Hakuyuu smiled. Hakuren also smiled as he made eye contact with Konoe. Except, Konoe simply looked away, making the second prince pout. Kanko and Chokyu giggled, and Rokujo only sighed. Takashi gave a little cough to hide his laughter.  
"Here, I'll give you guys the grand tour, seeing that they won't." I gestured to the little ones.

"Hey!" Kanko puffed out her cheeks, and Chokyu mimicked her. I slightly smiled, and handed her a yawning Konoe.

"He needs to go take a nap. Can you two be big girls for me and watch him while he does nap?" Kanko's and Chokyu's eyes widened at the offer. Kanko's eyes sparkled along with the younger's, and they gave a big nod. Gently, they took Konoe form my arms, and started walking to the respective room. Rokujo watched as they left, then looked back to me. His eyes showed a question, and hesitance.

"You can ask." I said. His eyes widened a bit, before narrowing back down to their original size.

"You're going to the port today, right?" He whispered. I nodded.

"I was wondering if I could, y'know, maybe join?" His eyes were downcast, and a slight blush had made it's way to his cheeks. I pat his head,"Yes. I'll tell you when I'm about to leave." I said as Rokujo's eyes widened before nodding and sped walked in the other direction. I heard a laugh, and looked back to the siblings. Hakuren was chuckling, and Hakuyuu was trying not to laugh.

"Your siblings, they really look up to you." Hakuyuu smiled, my face back to it's stoic expression. I shrugged,"I guess."

"By the way, I didn't know you could wield a sword like that. What's it called?" Hakuren asked, gesturing to the nodashi.

"It's a nodashi. It's my weapon of choice." Hakuyuu's eyes widened,"I didn't know women were allowed to have weapons."

"We're not, that's why I'm called the 'black sheep.'" I started to walk. Not hearing any footsteps, I turned back to the stunned princes and guard. I sighed,"Well, you won't see the palace like that." This brought them out of their daze, and they started to follow me. As I showed them around, it became obvious how much they wanted to ask questions. I ignored the looks, and continued on. Takashi was simply smiling, seeing to how I didn't want to pay any attention to their questions.

"And that is the garden." We all looked out through a window that took up nearly the whole wall. It was a vast garden, filled with many types of plants and flowers. The medical plants were kept in a separate space, the greenhouse that was at the edge of the garden.

"Wow, what a beautiful garden." Hakuren awed. I nodded as memories came flooding back,"Yes, it is." My voice was soft, catching the attention of the first imperial prince. I could feel is gaze on me, yet I ignored it. I gently placed a hand on the clear object, reminiscing in the warmth it carried. Before I could get too carried away, I turned away from the sight, and continued walking.

"Mikazuki-sama," turned back to see Hakuyuu looking at me, his deep blue eyes were staring into mine, almost challenging. I raised an eyebrow, then out of nowhere he smiled. It was a smile you'd give to a grieving child, comforting and loving. I felt my eyes widened in shock at the look.

"You look as if you come here often." His voice brought me out of my trance. I nodded, and turned back around. Takashi gave me a strange look before he sighed in understanding. He gave me a look that was everything but pity. He knew how much I hated that look. I once lashed out on him for that look when I was younger. I felt terrible for doing so, and still do. However, remembering where I was, and who I was with, I straightened up and turned back a round. Before I opened my mouth, a new voice filled the room,"MIKAZUKI-SAMA!" The Kou princes and guard covered their ears, and I only sighed. I looked back around to see an older man running towards me. He was a general, and one of the younger ones. He was only thirty-five.

"Nagoya-san, I apologize, I was showing our quest the palace." My voice was emotionless as I stared at the baby blue haired male. His eyes were pure gold, and he had a small scar that crossed his left eyebrow. If his looks weren't enough, than his personality matched his perfect sculpted face and body. He was good looking, enough to make other princesses want to marry him. Yet, he was still faithful to his wife, Fuji.

Nagoya smiled,"No need to apologize princess. Anyways, I'm afraid that if we don't hurry, we'll be late to the meeting." I nodded, then turned to the three.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to cut this tour short. You all can continue exploring though, no one will hold you back." I said as I bowed, then walked away. Nagoya and Takashi followed suit, before falling in step behind me.

"Are those," Nagoya didn't even finish, and I nodded. He whistled,"Who would've thought that we will be getting Kou visitors." I mentally sighed. As we approached the door, I took a deep breath, then entered.

"Welcome back, Mikazuki-sama." All six generals bowed to me.

"It is good to be back." I gave a small smile. As we approached the table that had a map pinned to it, Takashi made sure to securely shut the door. The whole room was made of men, and then me. I am the first female general to be recognized among them. All of them were my mentors in some sort. So, they are the reason why I am who I am today, soldier wise.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

The Emperor of Yoro stared at the Emperor of Kou. His two wives were on his sides, followed by his two oldest daughters. Hakutoku looked between the two females, and he could quickly conclude that they were still in fact girls. They were not women, they shouldn't even be classified as ladies despite their bodies saying otherwise. One had a dark auburn hair and pine green eyes, matching the Emperors'. She had on a light green kimono and a pink sash. The other had milk chocolate brown hair, and the same pine green eyes. Her kimono was a carnation pink, and had a green sash. Neither of these suited them, in fact the kimono's looked as if they were designed for children. His wives were pretty, but not beautiful. Hakutoku, was not that impressed.

"Welcome to Yoro, Emperor Hakutoku." The Emperor of Yoro smiled. Hakutoku put on a smile, one that his sons' followed. Hakuyuu and Hakuren were kneeling behind him, and were just as confused as to where the ravenette female was.

"It is a pleasure to be here, Emperor Natsugawa." Said Emperor smiled.

"Now, what is that brings you all the way here?" Hakutoku smiled even more,"I am here to formally say that we, the Kou Empire, accept your offer of trade." Natsugawa nearly shot up in happiness, and the two wives looked relieved. The two girls looked a tad bit confused.

"However, we have a condition." Natsugawa's cheerful face, turned hard. He looked at the Kou trio. He should've known that this would have happened, yet he let his relief and happiness blind him from thinking rationally. He tensed up,"And, what may that be?" His green eyes looked down upon the Kou trio, and Hakutoku gave a smirk. One that showed how much Natsugawa is going to regret his thoughts. It was a smirk that was as sharp as the silver blade, with a cruel intention behind it.

"Arranged marriage." The atmosphere got thick and cold. Hakuyuu and Hakuren looked at each other, already aware of the condition. Natsugawa's face glowed in anger. The two girls looked towards their father in desperation and fear.  
"Father." The auburn haired girl whispered. The brunette just stayed silent, yet looked at her father in fear. Natsugawa's eyes grew protective.

"You will not take one of my daughters."

"Than what about the other one?" The Kou trio watched as all the shoulders stiffened, Natsugawa's the most.

"Mikazuki, I believe her name is." Hakutoku added more fuel. He enjoyed seeing the Emperor that ridiculed him, now being ridiculed. Natsugawa's gaze sharpened,"That… girl is not fit to be a bride. Let alone royalty." Hakuyuu's raised a brow in confusion. Mikazuki was more fit to be a bride than those two girls.

"I think I'll be the judge of that. Either her, or your two precious daughters." Hakutoku gave a smile seeing as how badly he twisted Natsugawa's arm. Natsugawa looked at his wives who, along with his daughters, sent him pleading looks. He sighed,"Very well." All three looked pleased at his answer.

"You can take that girl."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at my Father in shock. I was just about to leave for the Port, when my Father called for me. That was rare. He never called for me, unless he found out I did something wrong. Which he rarely does. When I entered, I saw the familiar figure of Emperor Hakutoku, Hakuyuu, and Hakuren. I gave them a bow in respect, then turned to my Father, and the dolls next to him. My eyes hardened and I gave a bow.

"Emperor." I acknowledged. He didn't even look at me,"You're getting married to one of the Princes from Kou, no objections." That was all he said. So that brings me to my current state. I could only stare at him in shock, and maybe slight hurt. I knew he didn't like me, but did he really just give me away like a broken toy? I felt my anger rise up, and the Rukh around me began to flutter frantically. I took a deep breath, and got my breathing under control along with my emotions. I looked at him with no emotion in my eyes.

"Did you even fight for me?" I whispered. He looked at me, his empty green eyes stared into my purple orbs.

"What?"

"Nothing." I turned around and started to head back. As I exited the throne room, I turned back to Kou royalty. I gave a bow,"It will be a pleasure to be serving next to you." My voice was hard and stiff. I didn't even look them in the eyes as I stalked out of the room. Rokujo was near the door, and he looked heart broken. I looked at him, then gently ruffled his hair.

"C'mon, it is now important that I teach you how to manage trade."

I was saddling up my horse, when I heard footsteps behind me. When I looked, it was the last people I wanted to see.

"Hello, Hakuyuu-sama, Hakuren-sama." I greeted them with a stiff bow. Takashi bowed as well, and Rokujo simply looked at them.

"Hello." Hakuren looked guilty, and Hakuyuu had a tinge of guilt in his eyes. Hakuren had on a small smile,"Do you mind if we tag along?" I shook my head.

"No, we'll get you saddled up." I motioned for the stable boy to bring out a few more horses. The boy gave a nod and rushed inside. Konko and Chokyu, appeared and tried to climb up on mine and Rokujo's horse. We simply watched them, before Rokujo asked,"WHat are you doing?" Konko turned to him with a pout,"We want to go to. And you can't say anything." She gave a little 'hmmph' before struggling some more to sit properly.

"We're not going to have fun. Onee-san is showing me how to do some business things." Rokujo sighed, as he situated himself behind Konko. Chokyu laughed when I hopped on, holding onto my stallion's mane. I checked to see if Hakuyuu and Hakuren were situated. Hakuyuu gave a smile, and Hakuren gave a thumbs up. I nodded, before lightly squeezing the side of my stallion's side to make it start moving. The sound of hooves and childish laughters was the only things filling the air.

* * *

When we reached the port, I could easily see the surprise in both of the princes' faces. Our port was known as the one of the best in the world. Everyone had a job to do, no matter the age, and everyone worked together. I hopped off my horse, and guided it to a very familiar building.

"You guys can look around if you want. Takashi will be your guide." I looked back to Hakuyuu and Hakuren. They dismounted,"I think we'll simply follow you." Hakuyuu gave a smile, and I nodded in response. Kanko and Chokyu were giggling, and running around. Rokujo looked at the beaten wooden door, then swallowed. I put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance,"He's a nice man. He'll help you out." I said. Rokujo nodded, then opened the door.

"Hello, who's-" An old man with ridiculously large glasses came out of a room. He froze when he saw me. He then started sputtering,"P-p-p-princess! W-w-w-why didn't y-you say anything?! I-I-I would have c-c-c-cleaned up!" The man was now running around trying to sort things up, and arrange other things.

"Gasai-san, don't worry about it." I opened the blinds, letting in some natural light. The little room was cluttered. Scrolls were everywhere, and small boxes were stacked against the walls. Gasai sighed, recollecting himself,"You should give me a heads up Mikazuki-sama. I always get close to a heart attack whenever I see you come in unexpectedly." I gave a smile, a nudged Rokujo forward. I could hear Takashi chuckling at the poor man fright.

"Gasai-san, this is Rokujo, my brother. He'll be taking over from now on." Rokujo gave a stiff bow, and Gasai returned a more relaxed one.

"Nice to meet you Rokujo-sama."

"Likewise." Rokujo looked around the room with the princes, and my little sisters. I turned to Gasai,"I'm going to rely on you to teach him."

"Princess, you can't teach intuition."

"No, but you can at least try and polish it." I countered. Gasai sighed, then looked me dead in the eyes.

"Princess, something has happened. You seem...troubled." Leave it to Gasai to notice. I nodded,"I'm… getting married." Gasai looked shocked.

"What?" I sighed, and whispered,"I'm. Getting. Married." Gasai blinked a few times, before looking at the two princes and back to me. I nodded, and Gasai rubbed his eye beneath his glasses. He leaned on the table, and his shoulders sagged. He nodded in silent understanding. I gave a sigh in relief and called Rokujo over. I then left Gasai and Rokujo alone, and went to the back room. I could feel the rest follow me as I went into a larger room. Unlike the first, this room was brightly lit. However, it had hoards of trade in it. It ranged from jewelry,weapons, and clothing to scrolls, books, pens, and in some cases, paper.  
"What is this room?" Hakuren asked as he looked at some of the scrolls.

"It can be considered the junk room." Takashi replied in my stead, as I looked at all of the merchandise.

"Junk?" I saw Takashi nod.

"All of these things are either broken, or don't meet the standards of expectations for the inner city."

"But, merchandise is merchandise." Hakuren voiced. I watched as Kanko and Chokyu looked at the jewelry and books.

"Yes, however if all the merchandise were to go to the inner city, and throughout the nation, what about the people here? These people would have nothing, despite doing most of the work." Takashi replied.

"We do this to make sure that everyone get's a chance to have what a person throughout the nation will receive." I voiced up. I turned to look at the two princes, who had their eyes wide open as they looked at me.

"The whole reason for the criteria was to be sure that some of the stuff went to those working and living near the ports. There will always be heap load of bad merchandise, but many will take what they can." I watched as Hakuyuu's eyes widened in understanding.

"This is why we technically don't have a 'slums.' If anything, out here would be considered the 'slums' for us." Takashi motioned out the window to all the buildings.

"Even if it is considered the 'slums,' many of the residents like it here more than the inner city." I watched as two little boys were playing and zig zagging through the legs of the workers.

"What about food?"

"Same thing. If it's spoiled or moldy, we simply throw it away. If it's bruised or something, then we simply give it out here." Takashi gestured to the fruit and vegetables.  
"Onee-sama, can I have this?" Kanko held up a gold bronze bracelet that had very intricate designs.

"Of course you can." Gasai said from the doorway. Kanko's eyes got big.

"Do you have money?" I asked, and Kanko's eyes dulled and she shook her head. Before Gasai could say anything, I sighed,"Then, do you have anything of equal value?" She and Chokyu gave me a confused look.

"Princess, it's okay really." Gasai commented. I looked at him,"You can't spoil them." I then turned back to my little siblings.

"Equal value is when you trade something of yours, for another item that has the same price value. So, do you have something of equal value?" I restated. Kanko thought, and nodded. A huge grin took over her face as she walked over to Gasai. She then took off one of her gold bracelets, and handed it to Gasai.

"That's too much, Young Princess Kanko!" He tried to return it, but Kanko simply shook her head.

"I'd very much rather have this than that." She then placed the bronze bracelet on her left wrist, and showed it off.

"Look, look! Isn't it pretty?!" I smiled and nodded. Kanko's face brightened up, and she ran to Rokujo who was learning how to specifically tally, and calculate the stocks. Chokyu then took a scroll, and handed Gasai a silver ring. Not even waiting, she ran over to Rokujo as well to show what she got.

"This is also too much!" Gasai shouted. Takashi laughed, and the two princes smiled and looked at me.

"Mikazuki-sama! You didn't have to do that." Gasai gasped. I went back to looking at all the things, ignoring him.

"Mikazuki-sama." Gasai whined. I sighed, and looked at Gasai.

"Prices will stay the same, however give the scrolls out for free."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, including the two princes who had shock written all over their faces. Takashi had his eyes wide, and Gasai looked as if he had a stroke.

"They're water damaged pretty badly. I'd be surprised if someone could make out half the words in some of these scrolls." I opened one up to see how bad it was, and sure enough, some of the words were completely illegible. I put it back,"There's no point on trying to sell them. Just give them out. First come first served." Was all I said before walking out.

"Geez Mikazuki-sama." I chuckled as I heard the exasperated voice of Gasai. I headed out of the building, and to a familiar person.

"Iwao-san." Said man turned around and smiled. Iwao was a big man, and I mean big. He was taller than average, and broader. The extra meat was pure muscle, and it was muscle that was hard to hide. He had a squared, intimidating looking face, and eyes always looked closed. He was tanned from working out in the sun, and his hair a dark brown that was cropped short. He had a large scar on his shoulder, and small scar around his right eye. Over all, he looked like someone you wouldn't pick a fight with, and anyone who did, quickly realized why you don't.

"Mikazuki-sama!" He gave a huge smile, and patted me on the back. He calloused hands brushed against my skin, sending a rough feeling down my back.

"How have you been?"  
"Quite well, you?" He gave a huge smile,"My wife just had our baby." My eyes widened.

"Really?" Iwao nodded.

"Ah, he's beautiful. His name is Hiroyuki." Iwao's smile softened, probably thinking of his son.

"You can meet him. Hina is bringing him today, and it's be an honor to at least have you hold him." Iwao smirked. He knew I loved children, and was now using it against me to stay.

"Isn't it a bit unsafe to bring him here?" A new voice came in. It was Hakuyuu and Hakuren. They both had a genuine look of curiosity look in their eyes. Iwao laughed,"At first. But, the best thing to allow your child to do is get exposed. How else will they get healthier?" Iwao smiled, then frowned.

"My apologies, but who are you?"

"I'm Ren Hakuyuu."

"Ren Hakuren."

"And we're the princes of the Kou empire." Hakuyuu finished. It got quiet in their small group. Iwao had on a blank expression, much to the prince's discomfort. Then a smile broke out,"My apologies, if I would've known I would've greeted you better. You can call me Iwao, Hakuyuu-sama, Hakuren-sama." Iwao gave a bow.

"It's fine." Hakuren assured. I then remembered why I was here. I turned to Iwao, who was standing tall again. What I would do to at least reach his shoulders.

"Iwao-san, there were a lot more damaged goods this time? Why is that?" Iwao's face turned sour. I raised an eyebrow.

"Some of the ships were attacked by pirates. Not to mention, there was a bad storm that screwed with Reim's ships."

"Reim?" Hakuyuu asked.

"Yes, we are trading partners with Reim." I cut them off, then sighed. 'Pirates, huh.' I thought as I looked at some of the ships. I rubbed my eyes, and sighed again.

"Iwao!" A sudden voice interrupted my thoughts. We turned and saw a woman with short blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She had a smaller frame, and in her arms was a baby.

"Hina!" Iwao gave a huge smile, and he motioned for her to come over. When she saw me, she smiled even bigger and walked over.

"Mikazuki-sama, it's nice to see you." She gave a small bow to me, and then to the Kou princes. Iwao gave her a gentle kiss, and it always amazed me at how gentle this giant man can be. The baby made a noise, directing all the attention to himself. Hina looked at me then to the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Before I could answer, Takashi cut me off.

"Of course she does." He smiled, and Rokujo smirked. He was holding a few scrolls, and had Chokyu hanging off one of his shoulders. Kanko ran up to me, and tried to take a peek at the baby. Hina giggled, and she passed the baby onto me. I cradled the baby, and I could feel a smile stretch across my face. Hiroyuki had the blue eyes of his mother, and the dark hair of his father. He had the face of his mother, and was pale like her. Nevertheless, he was cute.

"He's cute." I mumbled. I passed Hiroyuki back to his mother. She had on a bright smile, and nodded.

"Well, it's time for us to leave." I said. I gave a slight bow to the couple, then headed back to my horse. The other's followed, and we made our way back to the palace.

* * *

I sat in my study, looking over the stocks and comparing them to the last times. My nodashi glowed next to me as I grew a headache. A growl sounded behind me, and soft fur enveloped me. I looked, and gold eyes mer my purple ones. It was Shin, a dungeon creature. He looked like a Maurenian Sabertooth Tigers, just simply larger, and non venomous fangs. His ears were larger too, and on his left ear had a small gold hoop earring that was pierced near the base, and had a small gold chain leading to the tip where it was pierced again.

I ran my hand through his soft fur, and he purred. I could feel the vibrations rumble through my palm.

 **"My King, you seem more stressed."**

"Indeed." I answered my djinn, Balraj. I could hear him chuckle, and a comforting feeling spread throughout my body. I relaxed, and leaned more into Shin. Balraj's voice turned serious,"Is it about your Father, My King?" I stayed silent.  
 **"My King, you mustn't worry about it. Those princes seem nice."** It went silent for a second, **"If you want, you could run away My King."** I gave a smile at that.

"That seems nice. I could be free, and see the world. However, if I do that then my people will suffer the consequences. Nice try though, Balraj." I could hear said djinn sigh.

"I'm terrified for Rokujo." I confessed. I could feel my heart clench at the thought of what could happen to my little brother when I'm gone.

"Then there's Konoe." My heart nearly burst at the thought of something awful happening to him. The girls will be safe, but not the boys. The boys will never be safe.

 **"My King, you have a week left. I'm positive you can do something."** Balraj said. I nodded, before turning to the open window. The moon was full and bright, lighting it's beautiful white glow.

 _'Only a week.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast was tense. Unbelievably tense. Father sat at the head of the table, with Emperor Hakutoku on his left, and his second wife, Himiko, on his right. His third wife, Saime, sat next to Himiko. Hakuyuu and Hakuren sat next to their father. Kanna, the first daughter, was wearing her usual green kimono and sat across from Hakuren. Kannin, the third daughter, was wearing the same pink kimono and sat next to Kanna. Rokujo sat next to Hakuren, followed by Kanko. Next to Kannin was Chokyu, then Konoe, and lastly me. Kouen was welcomed to sit at the table, which he respectively declined. Takashi stood in the shadows of the room, yet completely visible to me. Emperor Hakutoku and Father were joking, yet it seemed as if lightning was going on between them. The wives were glaring openly at each other, Kanna and Kannin were simply giggling. Kanko and Chokyu were eating, and Konoe was babbling. Rokujo looked extremely embarrassed by the four supposedly older females, and I could only imagine my face. Nothing. Every now and then, I'd crack a smile at my younger siblings, but other than that I stayed emotionless as possible.

"Your children are so different from each other, I'm sure it must be exciting." Emperor Hakutoku's words brought me out of my daze. I looked up to the head of the table where my Father laughed.

"Yes, although it's sometimes a good thing they don't have the same traits as one another." His green eyes met my purple ones. I could only sigh. I caught the Ren family glance at me for a moment, then went back to doing what they normally do. I rolled my eyes as Father started to talk about each of his children. I almost chuckled when he skipped me. Konoe seeing me struggle, giggled. He continued to babble like the baby he was. He was barely one, and he was causing a ruckus with him disappearing. He has yet to utter his first word, and everyone kept pressuring him to say their name first. I really felt bad for the baby.

* * *

Soon enough, breakfast ended. I was out of the room as soon as the servants took my plate. My heels clicked and echoed throughout the empty hallway, and the slight thud of steps behind me told me that Takashi was now following. My feet knew exactly where to go, and I let my mind wander. The rukh were calm this morning, which was really weird. I was so use to them hearing them chatter, but today it was nothing. Just silence. It was calming, yet unsettling.

I walked into my little villa. All of the children had one that were their own, and even I was included in that. It was one story, with various of rooms of tatami mats, sliding doors, and the wooden walkway. It was mine and mine alone. It had a garden in the back, and a training place. I had a huge koi pond, with a little waterfall. This was my safe haven, and one I was proud to call my own. I sat on the veranda in the morning air, and watched as cherry blossoms fell. Some traditional treats were set out, along with hot green tea. It was so peaceful.

"Shh! She'll know!" A loud whisper interrupted the silence.

"She probably already does." A deeper voice chuckled quietly. I recognized the voice, and quickly concluded that the other Ren was probably with them.

"Ready? 1, 2-"

"What are you doing, Kanko, Chokyu?" I asked. Groans were heard.

"Onee-san, how did you know?" Kanko whined as she walked out from behind the corner. Chokyu, and the two princes followed. I smiled, and closed my eyes,"Magic."

"Really?!" Kanko exclaimed. Chokyu also looked surprised, and I gave a more subtle smile,"Of course. How else do you think I know where you are?" I turned the other way to hide the slight smile on my face as my siblings believed me. I could hear the two princes stifling their chuckles, and Chokyu and Kanko were talking about how amazing that was. The rukh fluttered at their giggles, the sound of distant laughing morphed with theirs. I smiled as I watched the two girls talk about how they were going to learn the 'magic' and use it on Konoe. Prince Hakuren and Prince Hakuyuu sat next to me as we watched the two children play in the garden.

"You're a good sibling." Hakuren smiled as Takashi handed him, and Hakuyuu, a cup tea. I continued to watch the two innocent souls dance within the bright rukh they couldn't see.

"Hmmm, is that so? I never saw myself as 'older sibling' material, but thank you." I took a sip of the hot green tea, relishing it as it slightly burned my throat. Hakuyuu turned to me,"No, you are 'older sibling' material." I looked at him, azure orbs meeting purple.

"You may not think it, but we see it. You care for them, you love them. Everything you do is so they can learn." Hakuyuu turned his gaze back on Chokyu and Kanko who were chasing a white butterfly.

"They respect you. They look up to you. They really love you." Hakuyuu stated with confidence. I could only stare at his profile, watching as the rukh fluttered around him and his brother. I gazed a bit longer than I would have liked, but I quickly recovered myself.

"Like you can talk." I mumbled, catching their attention. I continued to drink my tea,"Your siblings love you as well. They admire you two."

"Guess that makes us even then, huh." Hakuren stuck his tongue out and smiled. Hakuyuu looked ready to scold him, before I let out an airy chuckle,"I guess that does."

"Onee-san! Look! Look!" Kanko ran up with her hand cupped, and Chokyu was right behind. I looked down as she opened her small hands, and the white butterfly appeared. I smiled,"How pretty."

"Isn't it? Can we keep it?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head. Kanko whined and Chokyu pouted.

"B-but I caught it." Kanko argued. I gently cupped Kanko's hands that held the butterfly.

"No, you stole it."

"There's a price on it?" I nodded. Hakuyuu and Hakuren gave me a weird look.

"It's price is it's life. You can't buy a life Kanko, Chokyu." They cocked their heads to the side.

"You are stealing it from the life it could have, and has. You are stealing it from the world it has yet to see, if you keep it." Kanko's eyes widened in realization. She looked down at the small butterfly,"But it's pretty."

"So are many things, when you learn to look beyond the surface." I gently lifted her palms up, and butterfly began to fly off. She watched it from afar, and Chokyu sat besides me.

"Somethings are more beautiful when they are free instead of kept." Kanko continued to watch the butterfly, as it flew towards the red camellias. She smiled, and turned to me.

"You're right. But how come Shin is with you?" Kanko pouted. I chuckled,"Because he came to me, and wouldn't leave." I sighed in the memory of meeting that oversized house cat in the dungeon. He was so tiny then, and when we got out he showed his true size. He could still convert back, it's just I prefered things in their natural state.

"Shin?" Hakuren asked. Before I could say anything, Chokyu spoke up.

"He's this HUGE tiger! With fangs this long." She exaggerated the size of his fangs, and ears. Hakuyuu and Hakuren looked at me in confusion.

"You'll meet him soon, don't worry." With that we continued to look out at the scenery, admiring it.

* * *

"Mikazuki-sama." I turned my head to a familiar voice. A gruff looking man, who was showing the signs of aging sat behind me. He had white hair that was pulled into a bush ponytail, exposing his scarred face. He was built, and stood over the average sized man. He and Iwao-san could look like family, if it weren't for the fact that Iwao came from a line of fisherman.

"Akan-san, how are you?" Said general smirked,"Fantastic." I rolled my eyes,'classic.' I could hear his gruff laugh, and his scarred hand patted my head. Akan-san was more of a father figure to me, than my own father. He was the one who took me out to the training fields, and practiced with me. He didn't care if I was girl, he struck me with the same force as everyone else. If anything, he probably struck me harder. He taught me the basic knowledge of war, and strategy. He was as much as my mentor as he was my father. I looked back at him, and hazy blue eyes stared back. He had on his classic toothy grin, and his dual baquashendaos.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. His smile fell,"I heard you were getting married." I looked back towards the window that sat in front of us. The vibrant hues of pink, purple, and orange spread across the sky as the yellow mass set behind the ocean.

"Do you want to?"

"Would it matter? Those two wouldn't do it, and Yoro needs this. The people need this. If the people's wellbeing weren't on the line, I wouldn't have agreed."

 **'Not like you had a choice, My King.'** Balraj's voice spoke in my mind. I looked down at the garden as shadows began to set over them, and the candles were being lit. I felt Akan stand, and walk towards the window. I continued to sit, basking in the light of the end of the day. He gazed out the window, a sad look taking hold over his eyes. A bitter smile played his lips,"I promised your mother I'd look after her children. I failed once, and now I'm failing again." His words were bitter, and held resentment.

"This isn't your fault. The first one wasn't and neither is this one."

"No, the first one is. You saw the signs, and you were only 9. How could I, a 34 year experienced general, miss them?" The question was rhetorical, and even if it wasn't, I had no answer. I looked out as the silver moon came out to play. It was full, exposing all of her craters and scars. The light she casted danced through window, and shaded us with her pure light. The rukh continued to dance throughout the night. Laughter and beautiful words sang through halls, deaf to all but me. The moon's light sent a haunting glow over the gardens, lulling the flowers and animals to sleep.

"I'm sorry." Akan apologized, and I sighed. He's done this so many times since the incident, and he will continue to do it.

"I don't blame. I never did, and never will." I replied the same reply. For seven years I've said those lines, and for seven years he's apologized.

"It must be hard on you, Mikazuki." I looked at him as he didn't say the honorific. His gaze was hollow, like a dead man's mind in a living body.

"You lost three important people to you when you were still a child. You lost your shields from the scrutiny and displeasure you were destined to face. You lost your role models, your loved ones, yourself when they passed." Akan face turned to a scowl.

"And I was powerless against it all. A world class General, a man of loyalty and promise, couldn't even keep the promise he himself made. How ironic." He gave a humorless laugh. I stood up, and walked towards the window. I stopped right next to him, and gazed at the garden. A image of an older male teenager, a young girl, and a boy that was only a tot flooded my mind. They were smiling and laughing, having a great time. They shared the common trait of rich black hair, and imperial purple eyes. Their skins were porcelain, even though they spent much of their days at the port and the garden. I shut my eyes from the memory, and looked away. Akan must've noticed because a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Akan-san, I have favor to ask." I whispered, as a shadow covered my eyes. Akan's hand twitched, and I heard the sound of clothes rustling, showing he nodded.

"Look after Rokujo and Konoe." My voice was cold, with no emotion. I looked up at the moon, her haunting glow bathing me in it's white light.

"The girl's will remain safe, but not the boys. If he thinks I haven't discovered it was him, then he's dead wrong." My voice grew harsh at the mention of him. Akan-san's hand removed itself my shoulder, and I heard the rustle of clothes again. I looked towards him, only to see that he was on one knee, a hand over his heart, and his lead low.

"I, Hakimori Akan, pledge to Ametsuchi Mikazuki, third princess, and second child of the third wife and queen, Ametsuchi Mizuki, that I will protect Jimmu Rokujo and Jimmu Konoe with my life." I stared at him, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Akan-san."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I skipped out on breakfast. I was in my study room, reading the scrolls and looking over the trade. Rokujo did a good job for his first time, something I was really proud of. A cup of hot tea was near my papers, steaming and sending off a welcoming aroma. A small tray of sweets were on top of a stack of books. I was in my regular clothes, only with the boots, sode, and kasazuris off. My hair was down, with only the usual style of my bangs. Shin leaned against the back of my chair, sleeping. I would normally do this in my villa, however it was being cleaned at the moment. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt.

I reached for my cup of tea, when I saw Shin's long ears perk up in my peripheral vision. His gold earring jingled at the sudden movement, and his eyes were focused on the door. I looked towards the stained doors, and sighed.

"Come in." The door was gently opened, and General Akan and another general walked in.

"Akan-san, Shiretoko-san, good morning." Shiretoko was an aging man, much like Akan. He was a tad bit shorter, but was just as stocky. He had fading orange hair, that was all short except for the low ponytail he had. It was layered and looked extremely spiky. Despite the scars, and obvious toned limbs, he was gentle man. He was there when Akan-san couldn't be.

"Good morning to you to Mikazuki." Shiretoko-san smiled, and Akan sighed at his friend's behavior.

"-Sama, you forgot the -sama you simpleton." Akan muttered. Shiretoko laughed,"I didn't forget it, I just simply chose not to say it." A vein popped up on Akan's temple. Shiretoko walked over, and sat at the corner of my desk.

"We practically raised her, why do we need to call her -sama?"

"Because she's a princess." Shiretoko rolled his eyes,"She's basically my daughter." Akan's eyebrow twitched, and his smile looked feral. Shiretoko laughed at his expression, and turned back towards me. Shin went back to his nap, and I turned my attention on my desk work. Shiretoko chuckled, and Akan sighed. The orange haired male turned to face me, a serious look was on his face.

"Is it true? About the marriage?" I nodded without even looking up.

"Y'know, many of the maids and soldiers will be upset when you disappear." Shiretoko commented. I looked at him, only to see a longing look in his equally orange eyes. Many of the young maids and soldiers are people I've taken in. They were either slaves that were freed by us, or people that were devastated by war. They are normally children or teenagers. I could only sigh at the image of their faces when I leave. Shiretoko gave a dry chuckle.

"They look up to you, y'know." I sighed.

"Well they shouldn't." I mumbled. I could feel Shiretoko and Akan's disappointed gaze on me. I felt Balraj vibrate on my hip, and I could only give the nodashi an annoyed look. He was definitely laughing at me. Shin nudged me, and I gazed down at the dungeon creature. His slit pupils looked down at one of the sweets I had on my desk, and I was quick to move it away from him. Shin's sun kissed eyes flickered to mine. If a Dungeon Creature could pout, I'm sure Shin is doing it now. I chuckled and scratched his head, instantly taking his mind off the sweets. Shiretoko laughed loudly at the tiger.

"Sure is easy to please, ain't he." I nodded, and Shiretoko rubbed his oversized head against my side. His teeth slightly touching my leg, and an oversized paw resting on my lap. His golden earring jingled as his ear twitched. The soft rumble of purring echoes throughout the room.

"What are you going to do with him?" Akan questioned. I looked back at him,"I don't think they'd allow you to have a Dungeon Creature in the palace." He continued. The small smile I had on my face disappeared, and Shin gave a small growl. I put both of my hands on his cheeks, stroking the soft fur.

"I don't know." I whispered. I looked into his golden eyes, and they swirled with so much emotion. Balraj tried to comfort me, but I didn't listen. Shiretoko coughed, breaking me out of the eye contact with the giant tiger. I turned towards him, only to see a serious facial expression. I straightened up, and rested both of my hands on the desk. Shin saw the message, and layed back down. I placed the papers to the side, and the scrolls to the corner. I looked up and met his gaze, and worry was present in them.

"On a more serious note, what will the kingdom do?" I raised an eyebrow. Akan stepped up, the same expression in his aging face,"He's right. The only reason this kingdom has not fallen apart yet is because of you. What will happen when you leave, and things go down? If a coup d'etat happens, I will not stop it."

"Nor will I." Shiretoko voiced in. I sighed and folded my hands, looking at the stacks of paper with laws on it. I was proofreading and revising all of them. Some of them I just completely tore up. Father won't notice, he never did. I lightly bit the inside of my cheek in thought.

"You know the others won't interfere either. Hell, some of them may even go with it." Shiretoko voiced up.

"And what will they do? Kill the King, rape the princesses and Queens, and kill the boys?" I seethed. The thought of any of that happening to my younger siblings enraged me. My muscles tensed at their answers, dangerously twitching.

"The young princes and princess will be spared, seeing how you love them. Plus, the people love them as well." Akan spoke.

"But it only takes one person to say something to change a crowd's' mind." I retaliated.

"Mikazuki-sama, I gave you my word that I will protect your younger siblings. I've already broken too many important promises to you and your family. I will not break this one." He bowed respectfully. Shiretoko also bowed, showing his apologies and respect. I sighed, and took a sip of my tea. I looked at the scrolls that took up most of my desk.

"Takashi, come in." At that command the window behind me opened, and a familiar male was now in the room. His blue and yellow eyes stared into mine. They were serious, showing his concern and worry for the situation.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, and a smile etched it's way onto his features.

"The princes are looking for you."

"Which ones?" Shiretoko asked. Takashi smiled even more,"The Kou princes. Followed by their puny guard." I gave a small sigh at the slight irritation in Takashi's voice while mentioning Kouen.

"Takashi, be civil." Takashi sighed in exasperation, but nodded. I nodded my head, and Takashi was out the window. I grabbed a few papers, and gently fixed them so they could be aligned with each other. I pushed my scrolls to the corner of my desk, and popped a small sweet in my mouth. Relishing in the sweetness it brought to all my senses, and the calming effect it had on my mind. Shiretoko and Akan began to argue about something, however I simply brushed them off. I stared out the window, the warm glow of the rising sun kissed my porcelain skin that was nicked with various scars. Unlike many of the women, who had smooth skin and tried to hide their scars, I embraced them. I loved each and every little break in my skin that allowed me to become stronger. However, due to some of the fragranced oil that is constantly put on us females, the scars began to fade until they were minuscule white lines.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts, and halted the little spute the older men had. Shin's ears perked, and he was quick to sit up in a perfect posture, almost.

"Come in." I allowed. The mahogany colored doors opened quickly, slamming into the wall and startling everyone in the room. Shin jumped a little, as did the two generals. I felt my heart stop for a moment until I saw a familiar general standing there with the two princes behind him, and Kouen. Seeing who it was, the two older generals began to bristle in irritation.

"Nagoya! You can't just slam the door open! What if you broke it?!" Akan yelled at the younger male. Nagoya rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness.

"Sorry."

"You say that all the time!" Shiretoko and Akan yelled at the same time. Nagoya laughed, and the two Kou princes and guard looked at them awkwardly. I sighed and silently motioned them inside. They eyed the three generals that were animatedly arguing. Shin just gave them a blank stare, and nuzzled into my side more.

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Nothing, we were just curious as to where you were." Hakuren smiled. Hakuyuu sighed as did Kouen at the second Prince's statement. I cracked a smile,"I see. I apologize that you have to see this." I motioned towards the three generals bickering like children.

"No, it's okay. It seems humorous." Hakuyuu assured.

"Akan-san, Shiretoko-san you should introduce yourselves." The two older generals stopped bickering immediately, and instead chose to glare at the two princes.

"Rishiri Akan." His voice was cold.

"Yootei Shiretoko."His tone was abnormally steely, making me raise an eyebrow at the the two. A malicious grin made it's way onto Akan and Shiretoko's faces,"So which one of you is marrying our princess?" It was a creepy tone, making shivers run down all of our spines. The Kou princes and Kouen looked shocked, and Nagoya sweat dropped. I threw a scroll at them,"Knock it off. Act like adults."

"But princess-" The scene was comical. Shiretoko was whining, and Akan looked to the side. A hand raised in the air, causing all of us Yoko descendants to look.

"She's marrying me."

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

 **Did you know that all of the prince's and princesses names are named after Era's in Japan? All besides Mikazuki's.**


End file.
